A Sort Of Preview
by Akilina the Assassin
Summary: A scene from a fan-made musical my friend and I are working on. PLEASE read the Author's Note at the top before reading!


Author's Note: SO, since the summary doesn't have enough characters. Anyways, this is a scene from a fan-musical my friend and I are working on. I'd like to know what you all think as well as if you have any ideas for the musical. It IS still a work in progress, so feel free to review some suggestions. Basically, the less popular/more ignored(either canon or fan-base) characters revolt against the more popular/recognized characters, thus somehow starting WWIII. The storyline spans from before the war, throughout the war, and finally, the end and perhaps the aftermath of the war. It's supposed to be a sort of collection of genres, with some drama, some humor, a bit of angst, etc. Also, if you have suggestions for which 'side' certain characters you'd like to have join, please tell me. Especially these more recent characters like the new micronations and Romania. mmm. Romania.

(Romano's Flashback)

_Italy walks on stage_

Italy: Veeeee~ I really hope I don't run into anyone today. Especially Romano. I hope it isn't true. That he's joined the other side after seperating.

_Romano walks onstage from the opposite direction_

Italy: *gasp* R-Romano!

Romano: Hm? Ciao. Italy Veneziano.

Italy: Romano...

Romano: What.

Italy: Um...are what they saying true? That you've joined the other side?

Romano: Hn. Yeah. What of it.

Italy: Romano...why?

Romano: Because, North Italy. I thought that if split off in this war, maybe others will finally...you know...acknowledge me. If I join the opposite side then you...maybe people would actually give a fuck about me.

Italy: But...you are recognized...

Romano: Not like that, dimwit. I mean...no one has ever really cared about me, other than that jackass Spain. I've always been kicked aside. Like I don't matter. Like I don't exist. I've always been dismissed. And I've always fallen behind YOU. Everyone loves Italy. Italy this. Italy that. You're the one they even call Italy. They just call me Romano. Like I'm nothing. I'm ITALY Romano. We were both Italy. Bu now we're seperate. And I'll prove I am worth something. I'm worth more than getting kicked aside like a piece of garbage while everyone loves you. I did it to prove I'm not worthless, Italy Veneziano.

Italy: Romano...I...when...

Romano: What? When was this happening? How long? WHY? Well, I don't know why, but this shit's been happening since we were kids. Don't you remember? Even with our own Grandfater, Grandpa Rome. He never even knew I existed! For example, that one day. The day he came over, and he ignored me completely. He took you. He kicked me aside. Don't you remember? The day the Renaissance started.

~FLASHBACK~

_Chibitalia and Chibiromano walk onstage together. Grandpa Rome then strides in from the other side of the stage. Chibitalia smiles widely. Chibiromano looks at his brother. Grandpa Rome walks closer._

Chibitalia:Veeee~

Chibiromano:nnnn.

Grandpa Rome: ITALY! Oh, my sweet boy.

_Grandpa Rome picks up Chibitalia and sits down in the middle of stage with Chibitalia. Chibiromano reaches out briefly but drops his hand, looking very sad._

Grandpa Rome: Ah, Italy. I've been wanting to teach you all about artwork and music. Shall we sing?

Chibitalia: Veee. *_looks concerned*_ but Ro-

_music starts. Chibitalia takes another look at Chibiromano, then looks at Grandpa Rome. After a sec. or 2, Chibitalia smiles. Chibitalia and Grandpa Rome then sing Ren Ren Renaissance. Throughout the song, Chibiromano sulks about then leaves before they finish._

Grandpa Rome: *_laughs happily_*

Chibitalia: W-wait! Vee~ Grandpa Rome, you forgot about Romano.

Grandpa Rome: Who?

Chibitalia: *_looks downcast_*

Grandpa Rome: *_laughs happily*_

END FLASHBACK~

Italy: He...he didn't even know who you were...

Romano: Right. Which is why I'm gonna beat you and all the others. To make myself known. That's why we've all risen against your side. We're tired of being ignored!

_Romano pulls out two swords and attacks Italy. Italy blocks with a white flag on a flagpole. An epic battle ensues._

**A/N: Please R&R about what ya think!**


End file.
